Forever Grateful
by Hikari R
Summary: Clive and Flora have an unrequited love for each other, but they can't express their feelings... What happens next? Read and find out! A Clive x Flora pairing. Contains major/minor spoilers for all Nintendo Layton Games. First fanfiction. Ever. (Ch 1 through 5 are partially written by アロマさん (Aroma-san) , but she didn't finish it, so I'm going to finish it for her.) Enjoy!
1. So We Meet Again

Author's note: Hello, everybody! My name is Hikari R, and I am a very big fan of the Professor Layton series. This game has changed my life. 

This fanfiction (or more like this chapter) contains spoilers for "Professor Layton and the Unwound Future" and "Professor Layton and the Azaran Legacies". Yes, I've played the last game (I forgot to tell you that I'm Japanese, so I played the games earlier than the US release date!), and it was AMAAAAZING! Well, here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Oh, one last thing! 

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION. THEY BELONG TO LEVEL-5. 

**Ch one**

"_I love the professor. He's so handsome, kind, and he protects me3! I'll give all my effort to be just like him when I grow up!_" thought Flora. She was thinking of all the attributes of the professor when she heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" said Luke, Professor Layton's (second) assistant.

"Who could that be?" said Professor Layton.

"I bet it's one of your students, professor!" said Luke. But no, instead, when he opened the door, Luke saw a man who looked just like himself; well, a little older, at least. That man was no other than...

"C...Clive?!" exclaimed Luke.

"Clive?" said Layton and Flora in unison. Flora looked up quickly to see Clive Dove, her crush, that was, before he tried to destroy London. When she saw him, Flora's golden apple dimly shined.

"Hello, Luke. It's been a while."

Clive was quickly welcomed in the Layton household. He sat down next to Flora without realizing it. They looked at each other, blushed, and quickly looked away.

Then, silence.

"What brings you here, Clive?" asked Layton, trying to break the awkward silence, but it was quite useless. They went through another five minutes waiting for Clive to say something. Finally, Clive said,

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Luke.

"Well," said Clive hesitantly, "I'm sorry for lying to you that I was the Future Luke, for kidnapping Flora, for trying to destroy London and to conquer the city as well, and..."

Clive was deep in his thoughts thinking about how foolish he was; he thought about all of the innocent people that had to go through losing their homes, possibly even their loved ones. He felt so dirty and rotten because now they had to go through what he knew would be a time of confusion and depression. He hated being the cause of their sorrow.

"I... Goodness, what was I thinking...?!" whispered Clive, now covering his face in his hands in shame. Then, he felt two warm arms wrap around him.

"It's ok," Flora said, trying to comfort him, "You're not the only one that has done mad things, I'm sure."

"It's true," chuckled Layton, "There was Don Paolo, cousin Emmy, my brother Descole, even my father. They all went through troublesome times, my boy."

"You... Had a mad brother?" Clive was surprised. "How could a gentleman have a mad brother?" he thought.

"I will tell you when the time is right, Clive," Layton said, pouring in a cup of peppermint tea for everyone.

"So... Does this mean I'm... forgiven?" Clive felt shameful for asking such a question.

"Of course, Clive," said Flora, still wrapping his arms around him. "We've forgiven you long ago, now. We can't hold grudges from the past. You've moved on and changed; that's what matters."

"Th-Thank you," said Clive, still shocked that they had forgiven him so quickly. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Well, for starters," said Luke with a sly smile on his face, "I guess you and Flora could ki-"

"DON'T. GET. STARTED," Flora interrupted as her face flushed red. This caused Clive to blush also, having a good idea of what Luke was going to say.

"I don't think we'll need aid, Clive," chuckled the professor. "How would you like to stay for lunch?"

"You would... do that for me?"

"Of course he would," Luke said. He was smiling outwardly, but in his heart, he was still quite cross with Clive.

"Oh, thank you so much, professor. I don't deserve such kindness!"

"_Of course you don't,_" thought Luke.

During their lunch, they talked, laughed, and heard of everyone's past, with each shedding a tear or two. It was a joyous moment Clive hadn't had in a long time, ever since the instant death of his parents, to be precise.

After they all finished their wonderful meal, they said their farewells to Clive.

"W-Will you come back, Clive?" asked Flora, slightly blushing.

"Well, if the professor agrees, then I guess it would be my pleasure."

They arranged to "hang out" this coming Saturday. And with that, they parted.

"Is it just me," said Luke, "or do you think that Flora is in love with Clive, professor?"

Flora's eyes opened wide; how did he know?!

"Ooooooh, somebody is in LOOOVE!" teased Luke. "Clive and Flora sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-..."

"Luke! Shut it!" said a tomato red faced Flora.

"A gentleman should not break in a lady's private life, Luke," said the professor.

Meanwhile, Clive was still right on front of the door, eavesdropping to every word Luke and Flora said. Then suddenly, he heard a loud feminine voice:

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING BY THE PROFESSOR'S HOUSE?!"

Clive jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around to see a young lady on a motorbike. She was now running towards him to kick some butt, but Clive stood up quick enough that the lady couldn't get him (thankfully).

"C-Clive Dove, Ma'am! I-I was visiting the professor, Ma'am!"

"Oh. Also, why are you so red?"

"Why are you so curious?" shot back Clive, now with a tomato red face. "And who are YOU?"

"Oh, well I'm very sorry I hadn't introduced myself yet; Emmy Altava, the professor's first assistant before I had to leave for certain matters. You don't look familiar. Are you a student of his?"

"Well, no. I... Um... Just got out of... Scotland Yard... for..."

"Oh, no need to explain. Well, I'll be going inside, if you'll excuse me."

"Oh, yes. Good day, ma'am."

"Haha, good day to you too."


	2. What is Happening to Me?

Ch two In the professor's house, Emmy was happily talking about all of the adventures she had and showing all of the pictures she had taken.

"It was just AMAZING, professor. I... Flora, are you ok?" she said.

"Wh, what? Oh, yes, Emmy. I was just... thinking. Yes, thinking! That's it. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Clive," whispered Luke, but it was loud enough that Flora could hear what he had said.

"Luke!" blushed Flora.

"Oooh, now who is this Clive?" smirked Emmy.

"Well, he's this 'handsome' guy that Flora is obviously in love with," said Luke as he evilly eyed Flora, causing her to blush more. "He was just here before you came."

"...By chance, was he wearing an outfit similar to yours, Luke?" Emmy asked.

"How did you know?" responded Luke.

"I think I saw him just earlier. He told me his name, but I forgot it, silly me. He IS a handsome one, I must say. Anyways, I was about to..."

Slowly Emmy's voice began to fade as Flora wandered in her own thoughts again.

"...ra? Flora? Are you alright?"

"Clive!" shouted Flora as she quickly stood up.

"Clive?" asked the professor. She then realized what she just said and began to blush shamefully.

"Flora, are you all right? You've been staring at the wall for hours! Oh my, your face is red! Do you have a fever, dear?"

"Oh, I'm alright; I'm sorry, I've just been... distracted, lately. Where has Emmy gone?"

"She left 30 minutes ago, Flora. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for asking," said Flora with a smile.

"_Oh my goodness, how could I not notice Emmy leave?_" thought Flora. "_She is my dear friend. What is happening to me?_"

Meanwhile, Clive was writing about someone in what he liked to call his "personal journal" at his appartment.

"_My heart starts to pound when I see you. Maybe it's because I love you. I want to tell you; I want you to know. But it just won't happen. Why? ...Because you love him, not me._"

"Oh ho ho... Now who is this girl that you love so much?" asked Richard, Clive's roommate. Quickly Clive tried to close his notebook, but Richard was quick enough to snatch it from his roommate's hands. He read each page that mentioned the girl aloud.

"Her smile makes my day. It shines brightly like the sun. I don't understand why others don't fall for her, but in someways, I'm glad they don't."

"Tha-... That is absolutely none of your business!" shouted Clive. He knew he was blushing.

"C'mon, Clive, we're roommates! No secrets between us. Got it?"

"...deal," agreed Clive, "But you must swear you will never tell _anybody_."

"I swear with my whole heart that CLIVE DOVE IS IN LOVE! HA! that even rhymes!" Richard laughed so heard that the neighbors started to pound against the walls out of annoyance.

"SHHHHH! I don't want anybody to know about Flora! Not even people I don't know!"

"Haha, fine. I'll be here rooting for you, eh? Now tell me about this... Flora."


	3. The Movie, The Girl, and The Cookies

Ch three

Saturday came, and as he promised, Clive visited the Layton household. Emmy was also there.

"Oh, it's you." Emmy said, with a fake annoyed face.

"What, you didn't want to see me? Oh, very well then, I'll just get my belongings and-

"No! Don't leave!" said a feminine voice. Everybody turned to Flora, who started to blush more and more. "I-I mean, it would be more enjoyable to have more guests here!"

"Oh I get it, so you're saying it's no fun until Clive is here?" said Emmy, knowing that Flora was starting to like Clive, if not, already liked Clive for a while now.

Flora knew she was completely red by now. "No! It's just-"

"All right," interrupted the professor, "Let's all gather around and watch the movie, shall we?"

As they watched C.S Lewis's 'The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe' for the first time, Clive wandered off into his thoughts about Flora all over again. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his and Flora's hands suddenly touch. They looked at their hands, then each other, blushed, and looked away. Flora tried to stop the contact, but Clive gently pulled her hand and let their hands play. When Aslan's crucifixion scene came, Flora quietly burst into tears and cried on Clive's shoulder. He knew he was red- tomato red. His heart started to pound rapidly, but he couldn't let Flora know the nervousness he was feeling

"_C'mon, make a move!_" said his mind.

"_But_-" silently protested Clive.

"_Just DO IT!_"

He had to do it. It was his big chance. He obeyed his mind as he put his arm around her back and comforted her. Flora could feel her heart pounding as well.

The movie ended, and they all agreed that it was an excellent movie. While Luke was discussing that he enjoyed the part where Edmund was eating Turkish Delight, Clive again admired the many features of Flora, even parts where he should not have been looking at.

"...ive? Clive!" whispered a voice. He turned around to see Emmy smirking like she knew something.

"Y-Yes! Nothing is wrong!" whispered Clive. "Thank you, Emmy," thought Clive, "now I've returned to reality."

"Clive, I haven't even asked if anything is wrong! Don't you think you've been wandering in you thoughts lately?" whispered Emmy, "I know something happened. C'mon, you can tell me."

"N-Nothing has happened!" stuttered Clive.

"Oh, come on, now! Tell me! ...No, you couldn't have... fallen in love with someone?"

"I-I am not in love with Fl-" denied Clive, realizing that he was about to say his love's name. "I am NOT in love!" finally said.

"Oh ho, so you have!" chuckled Emmy. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me now, but I promise you that I WILL find out sooner or later!"

"Shoot," thought Clive, "Now Emmy is suspicious! Is it that noticeable? Or is Emmy really good at reading people's faces? Oh well, nevermind..."

Clive gazed through the window to see a couple walking through the streets.

"I bet they are so happy together," thought Clive letting out a sigh.

Flora noticed that Clive had been letting out a couple of sighs.

"_Why is he so down?" _Flora thought,_ "I wonder what happened? ...That's it! I'll bake some cookies! That will cheer him up! I'll add some tea to go along with the batch!"_

Flora got ready to make her batches. Then Emmy came and said,

"What are you going to make? Can I help you?"

"Oh yes! I'd love that very much!

-A Few Hours Later-

"It took some time, but we finally made enough for everyone, Flora!" Emmy said happily.

"Yes, and they look delightful! Thank you, Emmy!"

Flora poured some tea for Clive and set it along with some cookies on a tray.

"_I hope he'll feel better,_" thought Flora.


	4. To Clive's Surprise

**Hi guys!**

**It is such an honor to continue my fanfiction! Thank you, Assassin's Accomplice, for your kind compliments! I promise I WILL do your request! (AA's fanfiction is awesome, by the way! Please read them!)**

**I'll be writing the next chapters over the week, and I'll be posting them on Sundays. I have a mountain-load of homework (not literally!) every night, so... Yeah...**

**Anyways, please enjoy Chapter Four of Forever Greatful!**

**Ch Four**

Clive was staring out the window and was interrupted by "an angelic voice", Clive described.

"Clive?"

It was Flora.

"_Oh shoot... What should I do...?_" Clive panicked. He tried his best to look relaxed and opened the door letting Flora inside the room.

"I-I was noticing that you've been feeling a little down lately, so I baked these for you with Emmy! I thought that if you eat them, you might feel a little better. I haven't tried them yet, so these might not taste good..." said Flora, with a worried look on her face.

"_Flora made these... for me..._?" Clive thought. "_Oh, I know my face is getting redder..._"

"Um... I will just put these over here, ok?" said Flora, pointing to the table and left the room.

Clive was so nervous that he could not respond. He was as stiff a thick piece of wood. "_Ugh, I can't believe myself... What an idiot I am to not respond!_" he thought.

As he at the cookies, Clive could feel her kindness with every delicious bite.

"_Good lord, I think I'm falling for her more..._"

Clive lied down on the bed, drew out his journal from his bag, and began to write about the day so her until he fell asleep on the bed...

A couple minutes later, Flora entered the room and looked at the clean white plate on the table.

"_Clive... He ate them... All of them! Oh, I'm so glad that he did... I'd be doomed otherwise...! What would I have done without Emmy?"_

Flora glanced at Clive who was comfortably sleeping on the bed.

"_He must have been so tired,_" smiled Flora.

Flora put a blanket over him and noticed something.

"What's this?"

She picked up a blue checked-covered journal that said "Clive Dove" on the corner of the cover. She opened it, but then remembered that a lady should not pry into another's private life. She closed the journal with the pen between the pages and noticed something else:

"_He has such a handsome face when he sleeps, I must admit..._"

Lying down next to him, Flora fell into a peaceful sleep and dreamt a dream that would change her life...

Clive woke up the next morning very early. He remembered that he had to get ready for the job interview that was at 8:00 am sharp. He knew he couldn't blow this one. But then, he noticed that he wasn't at his apartment. He was somewhere else.

"_Where am I...?_" thought Clive to himself. "I must have fallen asleep at... Layton's house? Oh yes, there was the movie last night..."

Clive looked beside him to snatch his journal. But instead, he found...

"_F-Flora?!_" he thought. She was quietly sleeping on the soft bed.

"_W-Why is she sleeping next to me?_!" panicked Clive.

Clive then carefully looked at Flora's peaceful face.

"She's so cute when she sleeps..." murmured Clive.

Then, he heard a giggle.

"That voice...!"

Clive looked behind him to find a shadow by the door.


	5. The Voice

Ch Five

"I knew it. I knew you liked Flora. I told you I would find out, Clive."

"_Oh shoot,_" thought Clive, "_She figured it out... What am I going to say...? Oh, this is a nightmare...!_"

"I must agree with you; she does look very cute when Flora is sleeping." said Emmy with a smirk on her face.

Clive could say nothing. He was too embarrassed and didn't know what to say anyways.

"Good luck, Clive. I'll be rooting for you. If you need tips, you know who to call." winked Emmy. Smiling at Clive, she gave him a thumbs up.

"Th-thank you, Miss Altava..." whispered Clive.

Clive felt a little uncomfortable, but felt very happy and encouraged at the same time. Clive took the blanket placed on him, carefully covered Flora with it, kissed her forehead, and headed downstairs to the living room.

Downstairs, Luke was over Professor Layton trying to figure out yet another puzzle. The professor heard the stairs creek and saw Clive coming down.

"Good morning, Clive. Did you have a good night?" Of course, the professor was clueless of what had happened.

"Oh, um..." Clive hesitated. He couldn't just say he slept with Flora. The professor could take it as a different definition! He could be banned from the house! So Clive finally, after 30 seconds, said, "I had a very good night, sir," with a rather big smile on his face.

**The voice belonged to Emmy! So Emmy DID find out after all... Do you think she will help Clive and Flora in their relationship or not? Please review! More chapters are on the way! I am taking requests, so if you have any in mind, please let me know either by PM or Review! **

**By the way, thank you for reading my story, girlcathy and Assassin's Accomplice! You guys are the best! **

**-Hikari R**


	6. Flora's Dream

Ch seven

It started with a Facebook message.

"I need to tell you something; it's very important. Please meet me at the river by Gressenheller University.

-Clive"

Then Flora found herself on a bridge. Clive was there. His face was a little red. Clive wrapped his arms around him. She hugged him back. Tears of joy were streaming down her face.

Then she found herself in the living room. Flora and Clive were crying. But this time, she felt... sad.

Lastly, Flora was at the airport. She was in front of Clive. He was sad. Then, Flora started to get pulled away by a force. An unknown force. Clive started to get farther away from her. Farther, and farther, and farther...

Flora gasped for air. It was a dream, she thought. She was sweating terribly; her pillow was cold and wet from her sweat. She decided to take a quick shower. After all, a lady should not show herself in an unpresentable manner.

After her shower, she got dressed in her white silk dress that she wore in mornings. Flora headed downstairs to greet Professor Layton and Luke. On her way down, she thought of the dream she had this morning.

"Do I even have a Facebook account?" she thought. "_Well, I would if I asked the Professor. But maybe I shouldn't..._"

Flora, now downstairs, sat on the couch still very deep in her thoughts.

"_What was that dream about? It was a good dream at first, but why were we crying later? Could it have a meaning for the future?_"

Then she realized that Clive was coming towards her. He sat down next to her on the couch and said,

"Good morning, Flora."

"Oh! G-good morning, Clive," said Flora, completely forgetting about the dream. "How was your night?"

"Y-you don't remember ...?" whispered a blushing Clive. Then Flora suddenly remembered that she had accidentally slept with him (Author: You know what I mean!) last night. "No wonder I wasn't in my room!" she thought.

"Um... Shall we just keep that a secret. We could get in trouble if... You know... He finds out and interperates it differently," whispered Flora, pointing at the professor.

Luke came down the stairs in his pajamas with his teddy bear and was surprised when he saw Clive.

"Flora? What is Clive doing here?" asked Luke suspiciously.

"Well, I was just on my way to look for a job. but I just couldn't say goodbye without at least seeing you," said Clive.

"Thanks, Flora," thought Luke.

"Oh! W-well then, off you go..." said Flora, a little disappointed.

"Clive," called Layton, "did you want to stay for breakfast? If you are to look for a new job, you should at least start the day right with a good meal."

"Oh, no, I really shouldn't-" said Clive, who was then interrupted by Flora.

"Please? For me." smiled Flora.

Layton then raised an eyebrow. "Could it be...?" he thought. "I'll just have to patiently wait for her to tell me."

"Well," said Clive, "If you must..."

After the warm breakfast, Clive grabbed his winter coat and left the household.

"Good day, professor, Luke, Flora" said Clive, "And thank you for the meal."

After Clive left, Flora felt her heart sink a little bit.

"Flora," called the professor, "I must talk to you about something that is rather important..."


	7. Good News!

"What is it, professor?" asked Luke?

"I think I need to talk to Flora about this privately, Luke; I'm sorry."

"_Important? Privately?_" Flora was panicking in her mind. "_No... He couldn't have found out about Clive! Oh my goodness, what am I going to do? Please be about something else, please!_"

"Flora, I think it's time that you..."

"_Please don't let it be about Clive; please don't let it be about Clive!_" Flora repeated in her mind.

"...have a Facebook account," said the professor.

"...What?"

"I think you should have a Facebook account. Are you all right with it, my dear?"

"Well, I think so. Thank you, sir."

Flora left the office and went straight to her bedroom to create her very own Facebook account. "Facebook..." Flora thought, "Where have I seen that before?"

After completing her profile, a notification came. "Hershel Layton and Luke Triton have sent you a friend request," it read. She added them as her friends immediately. Soon enough, she would be friends with all of the robots in St. Mystere.

"_I wonder if Emmy hasn a facebook account? Maybe even Clive...?_" she giggled. "_It would be so wonderful to keep in touch with him without having him see me blush all the time, finally!_"

Clive was so excited that when he finally reached his apartment, he actually hugged Richard. Clive NEVER hugged anybody in a very long time. So when Richard was hugged, he said,

"..."

Ok, fine. He was in such shock that he was absolutely speechless. Richard glared at Clive with such an awkward look, especially since Clive was panting like a dog and smiling from ear to ear. Then, to break the silence, besides the panting, Clive said,

"I... I did it, Richard..."

"D-did what? Hug me nearly to death? What's wrong with you?! Who are you?! What have you done to-"

"I got a job, no, nothing's wrong with me, and Clive Dove," said Clive, still trying to catch his breath. "I got a job as magazine editor; Richard, I did-"

"WOOOOOO-HOOOOOO!" interrupted Richard as he cheered, "DUDE, YA KNOW YA GOTTA CELEBRATE! IMMA GONNA GET THE-"

"Richard," laughed Clive, "There's no need for that. Is that what they do in America?"

"Well, YEAH. Ya gotta raise the roof, dawg! How long've ya been so isolated?"

"Um... I'm going to log on my Facebook account and update my status," said Clive.

"Well, 'K. I'm gonna get my project for work done, so don't ya bother me!"

Clive went to his room and opened his laptop. When he logged on to his account, he saw a notification. He clicked on it and saw the words:

"Flora Reinhold has sent you a friend request."

The name "Flora Reinhold" made his heart leap.

"_She... She wants to add me on Facebook...?!_" Clive couldn't express the happiness that he felt. "_But it's just a FRIEND request; I mean, it's not like she likes me or anything..._"

He clicked "Accept" and sent her a message, saying,

"Hello, Flora! When did you make a Facebook account?"

He quickly got a response moments later.

"Hello, Clive, I just made an account a couple hours ago."

"Well then, welcome to Facebook!" he replied.

"Thank you...? Hehe (^_^);"

There was silence for a while. Clive didn't know what to type, and neither did Flora. So Clive typed the silence-breaker of all conversations:

C: "What are you doing?"

F: "Oh, nothing, really, besides talking to you. ^_^ What are you doing?"

C: "Well, I'm chatting you, and I'm getting ready to start my job on Monday."

F: "Oh, Congratulations! I'm so happy for you that I would hug you if I were with you!"

Clive slightly blushed when he read the message. "Pardon, you would what to me?" he typed.

"I would hug you." Flora replied.

"Oh! I mean as in to congratulate you."

"As a friend!" said another message.

"_Yeah,_" thought Clive, "_We're just... Friends. But..._"

"Flora?" typed Clive.

"Yes?" Flora replied.

"What are we?"


	8. What Are We?

Ch eight

It took a while for Flora to answer this question.

_What are we?_

She wanted to tell Clive how she felt. But no, it's too soon. But really,

_What are we?_

"_Does he share the same feelings for me? What does he think of me? If I do tell him, what will he say? What will happen?_" thought Flora.

_What are we?_

"I think, typed Flora, "that we are very good friends."

"Very good friends? Is that it?" came the reply a minute later.

"_What is he trying to know from this question?_" Flora thought. "_I mean, it's not like he would like me, a simple orphan girl, would he?_"

"Well, what do you think we are, Clive?" she typed back.

"Well..." Clive replied, "I don't know."

Again the silence came back.

"Flora, it's time for supper!" called Luke knocking on her door, "Come downstairs and stop flirting with Clive!"

"I am not flirting with him! I'll be there in a few minutes, Luke!"

"I have to go. Will I talk to you next week?" she typed.

"Sure, Flora. I have to go too. Goodnight," the message read.

Flora blushed as she read the message. "Goodnight, Clive." she keyed, logged off, and headed downstairs for supper.

During the supper, Professor Layton talked about hosting a New Year's Eve Countdown party. It was a tradition for the Layton family to host a New Year Countdown party for their family, so Professor Layton wanted to do so with his biological family and also with a couple of friends.

"Oh, it's a splendid idea, Professor!" said Flora, "Does that mean Emmy will coming?"

"Yes, I will invite cousin Emmy," chuckled the Professor, "But I must tell you something..."

"For what, Professor?" asked Luke curiously.

"Well," said Professor Layton, I am going to invite my dear brother Hershel."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Luke, spitting out his drink. "I-I mean..."

"Oh, that is wonderful, Professor!" said Flora, "I don't know why Luke shouted, but I do want to see the rest of my family!"

"You hasn't told Flora the story of your biological relatives yet, Professor?" asked Luke in surprise while he was cleaning his mess.

"No, not yet," answered Flora.

So the professor told the story of his past. He told her about Luke and his Azaran mystery, specifically when Descole revealed himself to be Layton's brother; Flora was told about when *Layton and Descole were children, their parents, archeologists researching the Azaran civilization, were upon the brisk of a major breakthrough. However, Targent kidnapped the two, leaving Layton and Descole to fend for themselves; when the Layton family adopted Layton, Descole swapped names so that Layton would have a peaceful life, and so that Descole could plan his revenge on Targent. According to Descole, "Hershel" was his birth name, and Hershel (Descole) gave his name to Layton, who then became "Hershel".

By the end of the story, Flora was in tears. She never knew that Layton had such a harsh childhood.

"Luke," said Layton, trying to change the subject, "I've phoned your parents, and they are going to bring you back to America after the party. School starts soon, and your winter break is coming to an end. I wish you could stay for a little longer, my boy..."

"I-I understand, Professor," said Luke sadly. "May I visit again? In the summer?"

"I am fine with it as long as Clark and Brenda agree, Luke," chuckled Layton, "Now, about the countdown party..."

*Source (I used this to translate how Descole and Layton were related): wiki/Leon_Bronev


	9. The Countdown

Ch nine

4 hours, 37 minutes, and 57 seconds left. They eagerly watched London's New Year's Eve Concert as they eagerly waited for the New Year to come.

"Who would like to share their New Year's Resolution, anyone?" asked Clark Triton.

"I do, Father!" answered Luke eagerly. Clearing his throat, he read his resolution, saying,

"I would like to be Professor Layton's best number one apprentice by this year!"

"Oh, we'll see about that, Luke," said Emmy, "I'm already Hershel's number one apprentice!"

"But I will still strive to be the best! I will give it my all! I will-"

"Thank you, Luke," interrupted Brenda Triton. "Who's next?"

"I will go, if I may," said Descole, "I think I would like to start do some archeological digging along with Hershel."

"Aww!" said everybody; Descole blushed a tad bit.

"I would like to be a better cook!" said Flora, "I know I am good, but I want to be better!"

Everybody grew silent. They all knew how her cooking skills were like.

"Is... Is something wrong?" asked Flora. She almost cried until she heard a knock on the door. She looked up, smiled, and quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Clive!" she cheered happily.

"Hello, Flora," Clive smiled, "Happy New Year."

Pretty soon Luke and Layton came to the door and welcomed him into the household. As Clive walked in, Flora gently hugged his arm. But because of that, his heart started to beat a little quickly, and his face was slightly red; Flora's breasts were pushed against his arm.

"Who do we have here?" asked Mr. Triton, "My, you look just like my son Luke! Doesn't he, Brenda?"

"Yes, Clark, he does indeed!" agreed Mrs. Triton, "Pleased to meet you, young man. What is your name?"

"Clive Dove, ma'am. A pleasure to meet you."

"Ok, so I guess everybody is here, Professor!" said Luke, "Can we share our New Year's Resolution?"

"Patience, my boy," said Layton, "But, yes, I guess we may."

One by one, everybody shared their resolution. That was when Clive realized what he really wanted to do by this year. "_It's going to take a lot of courage and effort to accomplish," _Clive thought_, "but I know that it'll be worth it._" 

"5 more minutes, everyone!" Luke cried, "It'll be 2013 in 5 short minutes!"

Everybody gathered around the T.V and eagerly watched the Countdown Concert at Big Ben.

"4 more minutes..."

"3 more minutes..."

"2 more minutes..."

"1 more minute..."

30 more seconds, 2012 would to its end. In 20 seconds, it will be 2013. In 15 seconds, the world is another year older. In 11 seconds, your goal's timer will start.

"10," said Luke.

"9," said Emmy and Flora.

"8," chanted Clark and Brenda.

"7," chanted Descole and Clive.

"6, 5, 4, 3! 2! 1!"

BOOM!

The room was filled with darkness and silence.

BOOM!

You could hear your quick heartbeat.

BOOM! CRASH!

Something was wrong. You could just know it.

BOOM! CRASH! CRASH!

"I'll go check outside!" said Layton to Clark.

When he opened the door, they could not believe what their eyes let them see. London was crumbling apart.


	10. Happy New Year

Heyo, people, and thank you for reading all the way to Chapter 10 of my story! I'm still shocked that you would read all the way to here... Anyways, a few notes: Thank you, Assassin's Accomplice (where are you? I miss your lovely compliments!), girlcathy, [Guest99] (Hafa Nai, why won't you email me anymore, sis?), and JessBot2k for reading this! I know there are others that are reading my story, and I thank you! If you have any ideas, please let me know! I'm running short, so please write any requests that you have in your talented, amazing brains via review!

Ch 10

"Luke, Brenda, Clark, Emmy, Descole! Come with me!" called the professor.

"Professor!" called Flora, "I want to go too!"

"No, Flora, I'm sorry. Clive, I trust you will stay with Flora and keep her safe. I will be back," said Layton, tipped his hat, and left.

Clive was frightened. Terribly frightened. London is falling apart; that's bad enough, but to be with your crush all alone in danger took his panic and worry to a whole new level.

BOOM!

"C-Clive...?" called Flora.

A power outage had occurred. It was pitch black: so black that you could barely see your hand when right in front of your face.

"I'll be there, Flora," answered Clive. He felt around the room as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness and found a flashlight.

_Click_

Suddenly, Clive felt arms wrap around his waist. He jumped out of fear but only found Flora hug him rather tightly.

"I... I'm scared, Clive," whispered Flora.

"Don't worry," Clive whispered back, "it's going to be all right."

To Clive's surprise, Flora gazed at him in... shock. Like she had remembered something long-forgotten...

After finding as many possible candles and lighting them up, Clive and Flora sat on the couch waiting for something to happen.

"You," said Flora quietly, "You remind me of my father."

"I do?" said Clive curiously, "What about Professor Layton do I-..."

"Not Professor Layton; I meant my biological father."

"Biological...?" Clive asked.

Flora told him how her late father, Augustus Reinhold, used to calm her down on power outage days by saying,

"Don't worry, my dear; it's going to be all right."

As Flora told him the adventures she had with her father, Clive could see a tear stream down her face. And another one. And another one. Flora silently cried in her hands, missing her father and the times they shared together. It was all gone, just like that.

Clive didn't know what to do. What COULD he do? He wasn't just going to stare at her crying, could he?

"_Bring a box of tissues, stupid!_" said his mind.

He did so.

"Th-thank you, Clive. I'm thorry that you 'ave to thee me like thith..." said Flora, gently blowing her nose.

"_Hug her!_" said his mind.

"_But-_"

"_Do it,_" his mind said sternly.

Clive obeyed. What other choice did he have? He wrapped his arms around her body and rubbed her back gently. He felt her bra band and blushed; he certainly wasn't expecting to feel that yet.

"C-Clive...?"

Clive wiped away Flora's tears with his thumb, cupping her face with his hands.

"It's ok, Flora. I understand your sorrow..."

Yes, he too had parents (obviously) who died instantaneously from a science experiment; it was that same experiment that had killed Professor Layton's love, Claire Folly. But because of this, Clive was able to meet _his _love.

"_I guess this,_" Clive thought, "_is_ fate..."

A few minutes later, Flora was perfectly fine. Again, there was the awkward silence that he absolutely despised. Clive was in the middle of a fight with his mind.

"_Do I need to do it now?_"

"_Right here, right now. It could be your only time alone with her._"

"_Right here? Isn't it too soon?_"

"_C'mon, Clive! It's so simple! You'll get it over with!_"

"_But-_"

"Clive?" whispered Flora.

"Y-yes?" Clive quickly answered.

"Is something the matter? You look terribly nervous."

"Oh, well, it's... nothing, really..."

Clive saw that Flora looked a little frustrated; her eyes were filled worry. He felt like a needle had been pierced in his heart because he had the urge to tell her something...

CRASH!

"Eek!"

Clive found Flora in his arms and blushed again.

"_Now's the time,_" he thought.

"Flora?" Clive whispered.

Flora looked at him with wonder. "Yes?" she replied.

"I need to tell you something that is rather... important..."

"Yes, Clive?"

Silence. It was so quiet that Clive could almost hear his rapid heartbeat.

"Flora," Clive finally said, "I li-"

CRASH!

BOOM!

BAM!

"...ive? Clive? Clive, please wake up!"

Clive desperately gasped for air. The power was back on. There was confetti everywhere. Clive blankly looked at the room. Had everyone returned already?

"You were sleeping since the resolution sharing, Clive," said Luke.

"_So this was all a... a dream?_" Clive thought. He ran to the second floor. As he opened the balcony door, he stared at the beautiful view of the midnight sky full with stars and more confetti.

"Happy New Year, Clive," said Flora, who had followed him upstairs. She removed his blue cap and put on a party hat on Clive as they slightly blushed. "It's too bad that you slept through the countdown," giggled Flora, "You should have seen Luke dancing with Toppy! Oh, it was quite hilarious, really-"

Flora was interrupted by a touch so soft and warm that it gave her a million butterflies to fly in her stomach. After Clive broke off the kiss, he smiled and said,

"Happy New Year, Flora."


	11. Lunch

Ch 11

Flora gently cupped her cheek that night in her warm bed. She could barely sleep.

_He just kissed me on the forehead...! Who can sleep soundly after that?_

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, it was already 10:00 am. "_Oh my! A lady should not sleep so late! Hurry on, now, get dressed..."_

Flora quickly ran down the stairs after she got dressed. But on her way down, she missed a step and nearly fell down the floor. Right as she was about to fall, Flora felt two strong arms catch her. She looked up and saw Clive holding her. She realized her position and began to blush furiously; she jumped up and simply greeted him.

"G-good morning," Flora stuttered nervously.

"Good morning, Flora," answered Clive, "How was your-..." Clive stopped talking for some reason. He too was blushing.

They both sat down on the couch silently. Oh, how Flora hated the silence! "Can't I think about a bloody topic?" she thought. She finally came up with a topic and said,

"So... It's 2013 now..." Flora said hesitantly, "The year went by so fast..."

"It did, didn't it?"

"Did you make a resolution for this year, Clive?"

Clive started to blush.

_Why? Was his resolution embarrassing? What kind of resolution is embarrassing to tell others?  
_  
"If it's too embarrassing," said Flora, "you don't have to say it."

"Ok then... Well, what was your resolution, Flora?" asked Clive.

"I'd really like to be a better cook by the end of the year," said Flora shyly.

"Those cookies were delightful, though!" Clive could still remember the somewhat bitter-sweet taste of Flora's cookies she had made for him.

"Well, thank you, but that was with Emmy..."

"Does the Professor teach you how to cook?"

Flora shook her head.

"Your father?"

Again, she shook her head.

"Would you mind if I taught you?"

Flora smiled and shook her head.

"Well then, let's get started!"

"Already?!" Flora exclaimed, "I mean, yes, let's get started."

* * *

"This is amazing!" said Emmy, gobbling up her pasta, "You really start your own company, professor!"

"Oh, Emmy," chuckled Layton, "the chef for this meal was not me." He looked at the two others who had squirts of sauce painted on their hair and aprons.

"Oh! Clive, you might as well start your own resteraunt! I'm sorry for not-"

"I simply helped, actually," said Clive.

"You... Helped? Who?"

The gentlemen gave a glance at Flora who was slightly blushing due to the fact that this was her first meal anyone had ever liked. Ever.

"Flo...ra...? You made this?" Emmy was nearly speechless.

"W-well," stuttered Flora, "with C-Clive's help, of cour-"

"This is your dish. You created this. Be proud of your accomplishment!"

"But-" Flora was silenced with a press on her lips.

"No 'buts', Flora," Clive whispered as he gently pushed his finger on her lips; Flora began to blush.

"Ahem," Emmy cleared her voice, "Excuse me, but there are people trying to eat this meal! Do you mind?"

Clive gave her a smile and apologized saying, "I'm sorry, Emmy." But deep inside, he felt like screaming into a pillow; how could Emmy ruin such a moment?

* * *

After their lovely meal, Clive headed back to his apartment. As soon as he closed the door, Emmy grabbed Flora's arm and pulled her upstairs.

"Wha... What are you doing?!" whispered Flora loudly.

"Shh, just trust me!" giggled Emmy, "I want to ask you something."

Emmy opened the door to the guest bedroom (now her room due to her visit) and sat Flora down on the bed. She pulled a chair and sat on it, smiling slyly at Flora.

"So, Flora, how are you doing?"

"I am fine... Well, actually, curious! What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Dear, I'll get to that later. I just wanted to know your secret!"

"My... Secret?"

_About what? _

"Yes! Your secret on how..."

_Please don't be about Clive...!  
_  
"...you made such a delightful pasta!"

Flora looked at Emmy blankly, then she gave a relieved look.

"Well, it wouldn't be if Clive..."

From then on, every sentence had to do with Clive. It was always something Clive-related. Did Emmy not mind?

Finally, Emmy interrupted Flora while answering a question.

"So, you do like Clive, Flora?"

Again, Flora stared at Emmy blankly, but this time, much longer.

_What should I say? I trust her, but can I with my private life?_

Flora shook her head. Then she nodded her head. She shook it again. Then nodded again. Flora repeated the cycle and eventually got dizzy.

"Flora? Are you all right?"

"What makes you think that I like Clive?!" Her voice was a little high pitched due to her being uncomfortable, and her palms were a little wet. These were the signs of her nervousness and tension.

"I'm just wondering," said Emmy, "but if it isn't true, you are more than welcome to tell me so."

Flora could not answer. She didn't want to tell her, but she didn't want to lie to one of her best friends who was technically her aunt!

_Oh, why did she have to leave me in such a state?_

Emmy slyly smirked in delight. Although a lady, she loved the embarrassment she could create in one's soul. It was her second hobby, in fact. Why? Well, that's another story...

"Well, I'll take that as a yes, then."

"But-"

Emmy gently pressed a finger against Flora's lips (basically mimicking Clive). "Shh, no but's." Flora's cheeks turned into a shaded pink color as she realized what Emmy had done.

"I'll be rooting for you, Flora; good luck!" said Emmy and winked at Flora.

* * *

"The couple is technically official."

"Good work, Emmy. Now, for my master plan..."

* * *

_I'd like to thank Emmy T. and [Guest99] (my unbiological sisters) for the encouragement they have given me! I would also like to thank you readers for reading all the way to Ch 11. (How do you do it?)  
I'm still taking requests! If you have a suggestion for the story, please PM (private message) me ASAP before the story ends. That's right, the story will end... Soon... And it's going to be... Different_.


	12. Truth Be Told

Ch 12

"Dude, we gotta go out," said Richard one day.

"Go out?" exclaimed Clive, "Richard, I didn't think you were... gay!"

"I am not gay!" growled Richard, "Doesn't London have a 'Guys Night Out'?"

"Not where I'm from."

"You're kidding." Richard gave Clive a serious look.

Clive shook his head.

"Well, then, get dressed! We're going to the mall!"

"N-now?"

"Dawg, get dressed! Do it before I do it for you!"

The last time Richard had dressed Clive, his choice of style was absolutely despicable. It was so awful that Clive could almost have been on TLC's What Not To Wear. He shook off the memory that haunted him for months and went to change his clothes.

* * *

"Emmy, what would you like to do?" asked Flora, "I want to spend time with you since you are leaving soon."

"And cousin Hershel isn't off today..."

Flora sadly nodded.

"Well," started Emmy, "we could go to the mall! I've been wanting to go there with you!"

"Splendid!" squealed Flora as she folded her hands, "When should we go?"

"Hmm..." Emmy had the perfect plan, but it required much teamwork and effort...

"We could go today! Right now! Come on, Flora, get dressed!"

"To-today?!"

"Trust me, Flora! I'll dress you up for today! It'll be my treat."

Now, Emmy was not into fashion that much, but she knew it very well. She clothed Flora into a black turtleneck shirt underneath a simple red knee-length dress. Emmy curled Flora's long brown hair that wasn't tied up but actually down. Overall, she looked beautiful. Emmy dragged Flora to the mirror and presented the new Flora Reinhold.

"This is... Me?" Flora whispered in amazement.

Emmy happily nodded. "Do you like it?

"I don't like it," said Flora.

"What?!"

"I love it, Emmy! Thank you!" she gave her aunt Emmy a big squeeze like she had never hugged a person before.

"Aww, no problem, my dear Flora! Get a helmet; we're going on my motorbike!"

"Motorbike...? Well, whatever you say, Emmy!"

"Wait for me outside! I'll be right there."

"Yes ma'am!"

Emmy ran to her room and snatched her purse and helmet. She opened her purse and reached for her cell phone and dialed a number.

"_...Yes_?"

"I'm on my way. Target _A_ has no clue."

"_Very good, Emmy. We'll be there in ten minutes._"

"Very well."

* * *

As Richard and Clive ate at the mall's food court, Richard constantly asked more and more questions about "Flora".

"So," Richard would start, "who is this Flora? Is she pretty?"

Clive would blush thinking about her.

_Yes, she's pretty. _

"Ah, no answer... So that's a 'yes', eh? Now tell me, what's her personality?"

Clive smirked at his curiosity. "She's smart, wise, polite, lady li-... Who are you staring at?"

"Richard? Is that you?" said a familiar voice.

"Naw, it can't be!" exclaimed Richard, "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Who...?" Clive turned around and saw the most unpredictable.

First of all, he saw Emmy Altava talking to his roommate. Did they know each other? Obviously, they did. How? But that was not as shocking as the beautiful lady next to Emmy who had been staring at Clive. That lady was Flora Reinhold, the girl who he had just talked about only moments ago.

"How long has it been since we saw each other?" asked Richard in delight.

"I don't know," replied Emmy, "Eight years, possibly?"

"Eight years... You ain't changed a bit! Now, who is this lovely young lady?"

"Oh, yes! This is... Clive?!"

"No kidding! That's my roommate's name! C'mon, Clive! Introduce yourself!"

"I-..."

"We know each other, actually," interrupted Emmy, "He's usually at cousin Hershel's house when I visit him. But enough of that!"

_Did she just call me a _that?

"I want to introduce you to Flora!"

Richard looked at the young girl who he had heard about just minutes ago. He looked back at Clive and mouthed, "This is Flora?" Clive blushed and nodded.

"Dang, she's a beauty," thought Richard.

"Flora Reinhold," Flora introduced, "a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Very lady-like," said Richard, raising an eyebrow. "Oh! Have you eaten yet?"

"We were just on our way, actually!"

"Awesome! How 'bout you get your lunches and come sit with us? You wouldn't mind, right, Clive?"

"I don't mind," Clive said, "Is it alright with you two?"

Emmy looked back at Flora. She saw the excitement that Flora had on her face.

"We'd love to," Emmy said.

As the two ladies left to buy their lunches, Richard elbowed Clive.

"What was that for?" Clive growled.

"You got a nice girl, dude. Good luck," whispered Richard with a smirk.

* * *

"So, how do you two know each other?" Clive asked curiously.

"We were college classmates for theater," replied Emmy, "It was _quite_ the experience."

"Oh, do tell!" Flora finally said.

"Um... How 'bout later?" Richard said.

"Very well," Flora was a little disappointed, but after all, a lady should stay patient.

"So, what shall we do today?" Emmy asked.

"The 4 of us?" asked Clive.

"Together?" Flora said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" exclaimed Richard, "It'll be more-..."

_ Fanohge Chamorro put i tano'-ta_

_Kanta i ma tuna-na gi todu i lugat _

Richard blushed and turned around. He pulled out his cell phone and looked at his screen.

"Shoot..." Richard growled, "I gotta go, guys. Family emergency... Sorry, guys..."

"Oh, it's ok, Richie! I understand."

"Emmy... Don't start it..." Richard felt his cheeks get warmer by the second.

"Richie...?" Clive and Flora looked at each other and bursted out laughing. They just couldn't help it; the nickname was so darn stupid and cute!

* * *

Flora was skimming through cookbook after cookbook at the library.

_She's so cute when she's desperate..._

"Yes, Clive?" whispered Flora, "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"...Huh?"

"You were looking at me, so I figured that..."

"Um... Have you found something?"

"Oh, yes! Quite a _lot_," said Flora, investigating the book "I found this recipe for a 'Potato Kielbasa Skillet'; it's very simple and interesting..."

"Flora!" gasped Emmy as if she had been desperately looking for her, "I have to go. I'll be home by 8:00, ok?"

"What happened?" Flora asked worriedly.

"It's an emergency. I'm sorry I can't stay... Have fun, now!"

"Bye, Emmy..." Flora whispered as Emmy silently ran out the library.

"Well," Clive sighed, "I guess that leaves us alone..."

"Yes," agreed Flora, "alone..." She remembered all the times Professor Layton had left her alone by herself while he went on his legendary adventures with Luke. Oh, how she loathed that word!

Clive looked at her disappointed (yet beautiful) face.

"Let's check this book out, Flora," Clive said trying to break the awkward silence, "it's getting late. I'll walk you home."

"Oh! Um, yes. Thank you."

As they accepted the book form the librarian, they heard a loud CRASH! and BOOM!

"Oi, it be raining hard already!" the librarian exclaimed, "Say, do you two 'ave an umbrella?"

"No, ma'am," the two replied.

"Lucky for you two; I'm giving away this oritatami umbrella that I don't need anymore! I'll give it to you if you can solve this puzzle:

"I am the start of war and end of sorrow. You can't express wisdom without me, but I am at the heart of dimwits. You may find me in waves but never in oceans. What am I?"

"Hm... I got it!" Flora quietly cheered.

"Already, lassie?"

"Yes ma'am; the answer is the letter 'W'."

"That is... Correct!"

_Remarkable..._

"Well, lassie, here's the umbrella. Handle with care!"

"Thank you, ma'am!"

* * *

The heavy rain continuously pounded on the umbrella. The two could not say a word to each other being so concentrated on not getting wet, and they didn't do a very good job.

_I guess... now's the time..._

"Flora?" Clive called.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I've been thinking..."

"About what?" Flora giggled.

"Well... What if we were-"

**_HOOONK_**

"I'm sorry? Could you repeat that?"

_Why does this have to be so hard...?_

"Fine. I'm going to say this only one more time. What if we-"

**_BEEP_**

"...I'm sorry?"

"Never mind, Flora..."

_Today just wasn't my day..._

* * *

They soon saw the Layton household. The rain began to calm down, and the two were soaking wet from the rain.

"Thank you, Clive."

"I'll see you later," said Clive.

"Ok then," Flora responded, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They parted to go to their separate ways.

"Wait, Flora," Clive called.

"Yes?" Clive could hear the slight happiness and curiosity in Flora's voice.

He inhaled, and he exhaled. He walked toward her, stopped, leaned forward, and slowly closed his eyes. His gentle lips met hers, and Flora's eyes widened in surprise. She was so shocked that she dropped the umbrella and just stood there. The two broke the contact a few seconds later, and Clive said,

"Flora, I-I like you. A-A lot, t-to be honest."

"Clive..." Flora whispered.

"If you don't think the same about me, I am fine with it..."

"I... I need time to think about this, Clive..."

"Th-that's fine," said Clive as he gently smiled.

Silence.

"C-Clive?"

"Yes, Flora?" He could not look at Flora because of the embarrassment.

"Th-thank you."

And with that, Flora walked away to her house.

* * *

_A/N: Fanohge Chamorro put i tano'-ta Kanta i ma tuna-na gi todu i lugat What did you guys think about that? I know, it might sound weird to the majority of you fellow readers. Those words are the first two lines to my home's... What's it called...? It's like a state hymn, but Guam isn't a state... It's called the Guam hymn, and I thought that it might give you guys a laugh because it won't make sense to you guys. (Nancy Teng and [Guest99]: did you guys catch that? LOL XD You guys are probably the only ones that will truly understand...)_

_girlcathy: You say too many compliments! You made me cry! How dare you?! I-I mean, thank you for your amazing (over-exaggerated) review!_

_Anyways, what did you guys think about Clive? I think he had a little bit too much self-confidence, but if you guys liked it, then I'll be more than happy! Ch 13 is coming this Saturday, (10/12/2013) so you guys can write that down on your calendar if you really wanted to..._

_You guys are amazing! You guys made this story possible. Thank you!_

_-Hikari R. ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ──── _


	13. Stalkers and Confessions

Clive stood there in the midst of the streetlight.

_Had I made the right decision? What was she thinking? What was I thinking?_

Then, he felt a pat on the shoulder.

"There, there, Clive," Richard comforted, "At least she knows."

"Ho-How...?!"

"How long have you been standing there?!" was what Clive was trying to say, but he was such in a state of shock that Richard had possibly been stalking him and seen his confession.

"Richard!" called a feminine voice, "What do you think about this pic-... Oh fudge..."

Richard and Clive just stared at Emmy.

"What picture did you want to show him, Emmy?" Clive slyly asked, "May I see it as well?"

"Uh... Um... W-well..."

"Hesitant, are we? C'mon, it's ok. Just show me the photo."

"I... Well, um..."

"Show me the bloody photo, Emmy!"

"I JUST REMEMBERED! I- no, WE have an important meeting to attend! I got to go, now!" Emmy grabbed Richard's wrist and rode away trying to escape.

"Get back here, you!" roared Clive, "Emmy Altava, you will pay for that bloody photo, am I clear?!" Clive could barely control his temper; he was breathing heavily.

_C'mon, it's just a bloody photo, after all..._

* * *

Flora gently closed the door into the house and ran to the bathroom. Her cheeks were still warm, and her heart was beating rapidly.

_He confessed to me... Me, an orphan girl, weak, dumb, impatient; me, a helpless little "lady"... Why me?_

But then again, she did share the same feelings for Clive. She was just so surprised that he liked her back.

"Flora, are you back?" Professor Layton called.

"Yes, Professor! I'm home!"

"Oh my, Flora, you may want to take a shower before catching a cold!"

"Yes, Professor; thank you!" said Flora as she quickly ran to her room to get her change of clothes.

After her shower, Flora went downstairs to prepare dinner. She pulled out the cookbook from her purse and began making a Potato Kielbasa Skillet. And -guess what- she actually followed the instructions this time.

* * *

"Professor, dinner is ready," called Flora 30 minutes later.

"Oh, what an interesting scent!" said the Professor as usual, "What do we have here?"

"Potato Ki... Kel..." Flora hesitated trying to pronounce the word, "Potato something Skillet!"

"Kielbasa," corrected the professor, "it is a fancy name for 'sausage'."

"I did not know that," whispered Flora, but it was still audible for Professor Layton to hear her.

Their dinner was quite peaceful. They would attempt to start a conversation at the same time, but they quickly silenced.

"Professor, I think I like Clive," Flora practiced in her mind. But she just couldn't come up with the right words. How else could she tell him?

"Professor?"

"Yes, Flora?"

"I... I need to tell you something..."

"I... I do to," the professor answered, "But you may go first."

"I..." she stuttered, "I..."

"Clive..." she finally said in an audible whisper.

"What about Clive?"

"I... Professor, do you remember those feelings you had for Miss Claire?"

Yes, he did remember that feeling. When Hershel Layton had first met Claire Folley in college, it was such a strange feeling. That feeling was filled with happiness, some discomfort, but it was pleasurable. It was the first time he ever had feelings for a lady.

"Flora, have you fallen for Clive?" the professor finally asked.

All Flora could to was tell the truth. Her whole face was pink, and she slightly nodded, indicating a "yes".

All the professor could do was smile. His daughter had found love. But his grin slowly faded away as he realized the news that he had to tell her. He had no other choice.

"Flora, my dear," the professor choked out, "I... I cannot let you have such a relationship with Clive..."

Flora was in shock. First, he had figured the message out. So this was what it was like to have your plan spoiled out, she thought. Second, why? Did Professor Layton dislike Clive?

"I... I have been offered a job at Harvard University in America. Flora, I had no choice but to accept."

Silence.

"Why, Professor? Why couldn't you reject it?" Flora's voice was calm, but it was filled with so much heartache and confusion.

"The headmaster... He-... Flora," Professor Layton answered, "I didn't have a choice."

"You cannot do anything about it, professor?" her voice cracked.

"I'm afraid not, Flora, I'm sorry."

Flora dashed to her room. Tears streamed down her face. Why? She thought that she had just experienced the most romantic Valentine's Day of her whole life. Now this?

_Why is this happening to me?_

* * *

A/N: Goodness, can you believe that Richard and Emmy stalked Clive and Flora? That's just wrong! Not only that, but Flora leaving?!


	14. Anniversaries and Another Truth Be Told

Ch 14

Clive had lost contact with Flora. He was busy with work, yes, but he felt that something was wrong. No matter how many times he sent a message to Flora, there would be no reply. This had gone on for a month. It was March 11th now, a grievous day for him. Twelve years ago, this day was the day of the fatal event of his parents' death.  
Every year, Clive visited their grave where they peacefully slept eternally. He always wondered how his life would have been like if only his parents were still alive. Would he truly be happy?

_I'll forget about it after one year..._

I'll forget about it after two years...

I'll forget about it after five years...

Ten years...  
  
Twelve years later, Clive Dove still could never forget that day. Ever.

After walking out of the flower shop, Clive saw Professor Layton walking through the London streets.

"Mr. Layton? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Clive! Fancy seeing you here!" said Layton, tipping his hat, "I, was on our way to pay my respects to an old friend of mine."

"May I join you, sir? I was on my way there as well."

"Yes, my boy. A trip is always more enjoyable with the presents of others."

* * *

There they stood in front of the graves of their most loved ones. Surprisingly, the graves they visited were right next to each other.

Clive took a glance at the grave the Professor kneeled in front of.

"Claire Folley 1971-1998"

"Folley?" read a puzzled Clive, "Is Miss Folley from your mother's side, Professor?"

"No, actually," the professor replied, "Claire was a classmate of mine since high school. She was a very beautiful, sweet, and remarkably intelligent lady, I must say. Oh y-yes, th-there was this one time w-when she..." the professor silenced his voice.

"Professor...?"

Clive saw the professor lower his head. Then he heard a couple of deep breaths and sniffles.

_It's probably best to leave him alone..._

As the professor tipped his head looking at the gravestone, he felt his hat slowly slither down his head. Before he knew it, his top hat had fallen down and landed perfectly on the grave.

"Oh my," the professor whispered.

Clive then noticed a photograph laying on the ground.

"Professor, I think this belongs to..."

Clive stared at the photograph like he had never seen one before. He saw a younger Professor Layton, all soaking wet in the rain, sharing a kiss with a lady. On the back of the picture, somebody had written in the neatest cursive, "Hershel and Claire's First Kiss 3". Clive could see how truly happy he was in this photograph. It wad so similar to his first kiss. Then he finally noticed:

_Claire Folley was Professor Layton's beloved girlfriend... _

* * *

As the two men walked home, the professor suddenly asked Clive,

"So I hear that you've kissed Flora?"

_How in the world did he figure that out?!_

"Flora told me about it, Clive. I'm sorry for being so sudden."

_Oh. Wait, what?!_

Clive's cheeks felt very warm. But of course Flora would tell the professor. He was Flora's father, after all...

"I'm sorry, professor; I-I couldn't control my-"

"Clive, have i said that I was upset?"

Clive shook his head.

"So... You are okay with us... being a... couple...?"

That's when Professor Layton's turned from a smile into a frown.

"Clive, here's an invitation to a party that Emmy will be hosting," said the professor, pulling out a card. "It'll be on the 14th, starting at 3:00 pm. Do you think you can make it?"

Clive opened the envelope and pulled out the card. He lifted the cover and read,

"Professor Hershel Layton's Farewell Party to Boston, Massachusetts.  
Time: 15:00~ 21:00  
Place: Hilton London Hotel"

"You're... leaving, Professor?"

"Yes, Clive," the professor replied. "I'm sorry for not telling you any sooner."

"Why, Professor?"

"I..." the professor whispered, "I couldn't do anything. It was the headmaster's orders."

_He couldn't do anything...?_

"I would stay in Gressenheller if I did have a choice, Clive. But that isn't the case."

* * *

Clive bit his lip and tried to hold back his tears when he returned.

"Hey Cli-... Dude, what happened?" Richard asked ever so curiously. He had never seen Clive so emotional.

"Flora..."

"What about her?"

"She's," Clive choked out his last word, "leaving."


	15. Goodbye Party

Ch 15

Three days later, Flora was greeting her guests that came to Professor at her farewell party. She grew tired of all of the comments the guests had to say, like,

"Oh, we will miss you!"

Or,

"Are you excited about the move?"

Or even,

"No! Don't leave us!"

_I should take a break..._

"Professor? May I be excused? I need to use the bathroom."

"Sure, Flora" said the Professor.

As she looked for the loo, Flora saw a tall man running towards her.

"Clive?!" she called.

But no, it wasn't Clive. He looked very different, in fact. He even passed her and ran like the wind to the bathroom.

_I'm going to get myself a pair of glasses soon..._

* * *

After using the bathroom, Flora quickly ran over to the ballroom where the party was being held at. When she arrived, a guest walked up to her and said,

"Hey, lassie! Do you mind singing a special?"

"E-excuse me?"

"I'll pay you."

"I'm really sorry, sir, but-"

"Do. It."

Flora quickly walked to the stage. As she got up, she saw another person walk to the stage. But it was dark enough that she couldn't see his/her face.

_Who is that person?  
_  
Flora got prepared for her special and asked her partner,

"Would you like to sing part one or part two?"

"I can take part two if you like," said a familiar voice.

_Who am I singing with?_

* * *

The piano started playing. Flora turned around to see Professor Layton accompanying the duet beautifully. A bright spotlight began to show Flora Reinhold ready to sing her part.

"I've heard it said," she began.

Flora heard a few cheers already.

"That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you...  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good"

Flora then saw her spotlight dim a little bit. She saw another light begin to shine on Clive.

_Wait... Clive?!  
_  
"It well may be," started Clive.

Who knew he had such an amazing voice?

"That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made from what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant world  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you,"

Flora: "Because I knew you"

Both: "I have been changed for good"

Clive: "And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for"

Flora: "But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share"

Both: "And none of it seems to matter anymore"

Flora: "Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood"

Clive: "Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood"

Both: "Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better."

Flora: "And because I knew you..."

Clive: "Because I knew you..."

Both: "Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good..."

Flora ran up to Clive and gave him a bear hug, nearly squeezing him to death.

"Flora..." choked Clive, "we're in public... And can you... stop... squeezing... me...?

"Deal with it, Clive," laughed Flora.

* * *

After the performance, Flora and Clive walked out to the balcony right across the ballroom.

"Um... Great job, Flora! You were amazing."

"Thank you, Clive. You were really great too!"

Again, the silence crept through them. (Don't you think it's annoying?)

"So!" Clive exclaimed, making Flora jump a little, "How've you been?"

"I've been fine, thank you."

"Are you sure? You don't look fine to me."

It was true; Flora was trying (and failing) to keep her tears falling.

"Fine, Clive! I'm not doing great; I'm feeling awful! I can't stand this party, and now that you're here, it makes the party worse!"

"Why would my presents make the party worse?"

Flora was surprised at her own words.

_Did I just say that to him...?  
_  
Flora turned around to hide her blush.

"I-I don't want to leave London," she stuttered.

"Flora, new adventures will await you in Boston! You'll make new friends, find a better college, a job, and-"

"You don't understand, Clive," sternly interrupted Flora.

"Flora, I do understand," lied Clive, trying to comfort Flora, "and I know it's going to be-"

Clive was silenced when he felt his lips meet Flora's. His eyes were widened, and his heart was beating rapidly from joy and surprise. They broke off the blissful kiss a only few seconds later.

"Now do you understand?" asked Flora. She was blushing so hard that she was nearly starting to sweat. But before Clive could answer, she dashed away and ran inside.

_Flora...  
_  
Suddenly, he heard an "oomph!". Next, he saw Flora blankly looking at something or someone. Then, Flora sprinted to somewhere down the hall.

_Now what was that all about..?  
_  
Clive turned around and leaned on the rail to see the beautiful London view. He felt the cold wind softly blow across his face and a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought you left last month, Emmy," Clive said.

"I decided to come back."

Emmy also leaned against the balcony rail and looked at Clive.

"There's a reason Flora chose this day, did you know?" he heard Emmy say.

"A reason? What would that be?"

"Do you know what today is, Clive?" Emmy asked.

"Today is..." Clive looked at his wrist watch, "Thursday, March 14th, 2013."

"Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

_What? What was so special about today?_

"Oh my lord," Emmy sighed, "You kissed Flora when, Clive?"

"The f-14th of last month," he shyly replied. Clive was beyond embarrassed to say "Valentine's Day" because... Well, you know... It's romantic.

"A month from Valentine from Valentine's Dat is White Day, Clive!"

"White Day? What's that?"

Emmy rolled her eyes.

"How could he not know when he's had a crush?!" Emmy thought.

"It's when you return your feelings to the person who confessed to you on Valentine's Day," explained Emmy, "She wanted you to know that she loves you and that she's incredibly sorry about the move."

_Loves...?_

"You... you're not exaggerating any of this, now are you?"

"Have I done so before?"

Clive shook his head and blushed.

_So we could have been a couple...?_

* * *

The party soon ended, and Clive was walking out of the lobby, heading home.

"Wait, Clive!" he heard.

He turned around to see Flora Reinhold running towards him holding something in her hand.

"Flora? Shouldn't you be with the professor?"

"Well, yes, but... I wanted to give you this," she said, handing him an envelope. "Read this when you get home."

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Clive said, accepting the letter, "I'm right here in front of you."

"Well, um... That is a good question..."

"Flora!" called Emmy from the back, "Professor Layton is calling for you!"

"I'll be with you in a moment, Emmy!"

"I should get going; I have to work tomorrow. Good night, Flora."

"Good night, Clive. Thank you for coming."

Gently Flora wrapped her arms around his waist. It was the most pleasant touch that he had ever felt in such a long time...

* * *

Clive returned to his lonely apartment. He laid his back on his bed and daydreamed about Flora...

_The letter!_

Clive pulled put the envelope and stared at it.

Why am I so nervous? It's just a letter...

He lifted the cover and read the following words from Flora:

_"I hate you!" _were the letter's first words.

_"What...?"_ thought Clive.

_"You absolutely must get out of my mind! I don't understand how I came to like you. Before you were Future Luke; you scared me a lot at times. Then we actually started to talk, but I didn't think much of it. Then I suddenly could not wait for you to log on Facebook chat. Of course, being the dumb person I am, I didn't realise I was starting to like you. Then I got to spend some time with you. I enjoyed sitting outside with you, and then one time I was tired and cold, so I just put my head on your shoulder - expecting you to jokingly push me away - but you didn't move and you placed your head on mine. Then for two more days, we cuddled a lot. Although I'm crazy about you, you drive me insane! You easily anger and embarrass me, but it is the kind I get over quickly. I just wish I could tell you how amazing you truly are. You are smart and have the weirdest sense of humor. I love your hugs, and your eyes, and I truly love being around you.  
"You are an amazing person, and I want to know you better, but I'm scared. I'm scared of getting hurt and our relationship then being awkward.  
I loved being beside you, my hand on your chest. I didn't want to move from there. I like you, okay?! I don't understand how though, it just happened and I'm sad and happy about it. Sad I'm scared to tell you and wanting to be with you, and happy because I missed those butterflies.  
"So here's my heart out on the day of the farewell party. I like you. A lot. I hope you like me too._

-Flora Reinhold"

Tears streamed down Clive's cheeks. He could only think of these words:

_I like you too, Flora..._

* * *

A/N: I didn't write that letter. I found it online, but I can't find the link...

The last chapter will be up very soon!


	16. Epilogue

_Edit: I have edited the A/N at the end of this chapter._

* * *

~March 21st, 2013~

Clive was peddling on his bike to the airport as fast as his legs could carry him.

_No... Not yet... Don't leave...!_

Today was the day of Professor Layton and Flora's move to Boston, Massachusetts.

It seemed like the traffic was suddenly his opponent. The light turned red on every intersection he had come across today.

_I don't have time for this!_

Not only that, but a heavy thunderstorm to pour against him.

_Curses..._

* * *

Clive finally made it to the airport several minutes later. When he stepped into the airport, Emmy was the first one to greet him.

"Where's Professor Layton and Flora, Emmy?" an exhausted Clive asked.

"Right over there," said Emmy pointing to the check-in counter.

"And what happened to you?"

"Don't you see that it's raining?"

"Is it? I can only see the blue sky."

Clive turned around and looked out the window. It was true; it wasn't raining. There were no signs of any rain.

_Curses..._

"Do you have it?" Emmy asked.

"It's right here," smiled Clive, pointing to his satchel.

"Splendid. Richie and my work would be waisted if you hadn't-"

"Clive!" called Flora, "You came!"

Flora ran up to Clive and gave him yet another bear hug. But then she realized one thing: Clive was soaking wet.

"Was it raining outside?" questioned Flora, "I thought it was completely sunny!"

"It wasn't that bad... But never mind that!" Clive pulled out a journal from his satchel. "I- no, we want you to have this."

In Clive's hands was a checked-covered journal. It was similar to his own journal, but its cover color was pink.

"What's this...?"

"Um..." Clive started to blush, "You can look at that later..."

"Flora!" the professor called, "We must go now!"

"A-already?!"

"We'll be late!"

"Wait, Professor! Just one last thing! Please?"

"Be quick."

She ran up to Emmy and gave her a bear hug.

"Goodbye, Emmy... Thank you for everything..."

"Do contact me! I'll miss you terribly!"

"I will," smiled Flora. Then she walked to Clive.

"Well, this is it," sighed Clive, "Good luck." He put out his hand so that he and Flora would shake each other's hand. But no, instead, Flora stepped forward and gave him one last kiss that made Clive speechless.

"I'll... I'll miss you..."

"Flora! We must go! Now!"

"Goodbye... Thank you for everything...!" were the last words Emmy and Clive heard from Flora at the airport. Clive sadly watched her run towards the professor, retrieved her suitcases, and disappear into the gates to Boston.

_She's gone..._

* * *

Flora watched the view from her window. She had never seen clouds from up above, and her ears hurt terribly due to the air pressure change.

_Goodbye, London..._

* * *

One week later, Flora was on her bed and looking at the bumpy ceiling that reminded her of the constellations of the night sky. Just as she was about to fall asleep, her eyes beamed open.

_The journal! How on earth could I have forgotten?_

She rummaged through her purse and finally found the pink notebook that Clive had given to her. Flora then sat on the bed and placed the journal on her lap. She could feel her heartbeat increase.

_Oh come on, it's just a notebook..._

She turned the page to reveal Emmy's handwriting:

"A Few Photos I Thought You Would Enjoy

By: Emmy Altava"

_Photos...?_

She flipped the page to see pictures of her younger self. There was a picture of Flora when she had just moved into the Layton household 5 years ago as Professor Layton's adoptive daughter. Another showed herself presenting her cucumber sandwiches with "extra delights" in them to Luke and the Professor

_I can't believe I made those..._

The next page revealed pictures of the movie the gang had watched that Saturday just after Clive had been released. The pictures of herself and Clive flirting with each other made Flora think of these words:

_How embarrassing..._

But it wasn't as embarrassing as the pictures that showed the two sleeping together on the same bed in the guest room.

_How did Emmy...?! _Flora knew her face was blushing.

Flora found the New Year's Eve Countdown Party photos rather enjoyable. There were photos of herself trying to wake Clive up, Descole drawing on the professor's face with a marker, and when Clive had kissed her on the balcony.

_Where does she get all of these photos?! I thought we were alone..._ She blushed even harder.

The page after that contained photos of her (and Clive's) first successful lunch: pasta. On the corner, Emmy wrote,

"One of the most delicious pastas I've ever had in my life!"

_She must be over-exaggerating..._

The next page: the double-date.

Emmy had put pictures of the time that they had gone out with Clive and "Richie". Then, Flora found this:

The picture of Clive and Flora's first kiss.

_S-s-stalker!_

Lastly, the farewell party pictures. There was the duo with Clive, of course. Then their second kiss.

_Has Emmy been stalking me all along...?_

The next page, on the other hand, was completely different. It was a letter from Clive.

"_Dear Flora,_" the first page read,

_"I reflect back on everything we all have gone through. I must say, we've all had some strange adventures, haven't we? I remember when I first met you when I posed myself as Future Luke. I think to myself, "Could it be possible that if I hadn't tried to destroy London that I wouldn't have met Professor Layton, 'Little' Luke, or even you?" Don't take this the wrong way, but in some ways I'm glad that I tried to destroy London; I wouldn't have met any of you of I hadn't attempted the horrible actions.  
"I wish that we could have more of these 'adventures', but I guess it will have to wait. I hope you'll adjust to the climate, the American people with their strange words and pride, and being the new girl in college quickly. I'm sure that you'll be fine; you are so kind and well-rounded that you could be friends with nearly anybody! (That's a quality I envy about you...) I wouldn't be surprised if somebody started to like you within the first week of college. But please do not be their girl!  
"You MUST remember to take good care of yourself and Professor Layton! Don't forget about Emmy, Bruno, the other people you've met, and just plain me. Do contact us when you can! We will truly miss your presence here in London.  
"Also: thank you for the letter you gave me last week. And I'd like to give you my answer with a riddle:_

What do you get when you add an eye to a heart to the letter that comes after "t"?

"Forever Grateful,  
Clive Dove."

_He what...?_

Just then, Flora heard a knock on the door. Then, she heard a baby crying. She heard more knocking, but this time much more violent. Since the professor looked rather busy, she went downstairs and unlocked the door.

What she saw in front of her eyes was so overwhelming:

A baby boy wrapped in a sky blue blanket in a small, cardboard box.

Flora looked for the child's mother, but she saw no one in sight.

"Pro... Pro... PROFESSOOOOOOOR!" Flora panicked.

* * *

"I see..." The professor nodded.

"How could the mother do such a thing?! Just give her child away to strangers? Why-"

"Flora," called the professor firmly, "this may be for the best of the child. There are people in this world that are very less fortunate than we are. The mother probably wanted her child to live a better life."

Flora had never thought about that before.

"So... Will we adopt this child?"

"I think that is the best decision," answered the Professor.

"But... What should we name him?" said Flora, looking at the handsome child with purple hair.

The professor remembered himself picking his and Claire's children's names if they were to ever have their own children. There was the girl's name, Susan, which he had chosen, and the boy's name, chosen by Claire, was...

"Alfendi..."

"Hm... Alfendi Layton..." smiled Flora, "I do like that name! Don't you, little Alfendi?"

The little baby boy- I mean Alfendi, gently held onto Flora's pinky finger and cooed so cutely that it brought some tears into their eyes.

"Welcome to the family, Alfendi Layton..." said the Professor.

**End of Book One**

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading the whole story! How on earth did you manage to do so? I'm so proud of you guys for surviving through Forever Grateful!_

_I'm going to leave Clive's riddle unanswered. I hope you guys got the answer! If you think you got it, you can post the answer via reviews. (Don't forget to post what you thought about the story overall!)_

_About the _**End of Book One **_part: Book two is now published! Visit my profile and click on Forever Grateful -After Story- to see the what beholds Clive and Flora._

_SPECIAL THANKS: my Unbiological Siblings (Nanthy, [Kiru], and PerfectlyImperfect99), girlycathy, Assassin's Accomplice, Afiction, and all of you who have read this fanfiction! You guys made this story possible!_

_I will forever be grateful to you all!_

_-Hikari R._


End file.
